The Next Step
by hiei1317
Summary: This is my promised sequel to Return to Me. Please read that story before this one, and reviews are always apreciated!
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Sequel to "Return to Me". It's short, only two chapters, but we needed to know what happened next.This picks up right where Return to Me left off.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Rating M for sexual content and some angst.

**Christine POV**

My angel leads me carefully down the winding halls back to my bedroom. I can't help but find myself giggling like a school girl. He smiles, and the smile warms me.

When we get back to my room he opens the door and allows me to enter first. He then swiftly follows me in, closing the door securly and locking it behind us.

I sit on the bed, waiting for him to come over to me. When he does he seems not to have the same mentality as moments before.

"Christine, we shouldn't be doing this," I frown.

"Erik? What's wrong?" I try to embrace him, trying to wrap my arms around his waist, but he pushes my hands away.

"Christine, we are not wed, and you are still engaged, we should not be doing this," he stands up, running a hand through his hair.

I know that arguing will get us no where, but I do know one thing that I could still do. This is my secret weapon that the older ballet girls taught us, the way to get any guy in your bed if they truly love you.

I move quickly behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, resting my hands right above the crotch of his pants. I mentally remind myself to thank the ballet girls, they taught me something that I would actually need to know.

I feel his breath catch and I stand on my tip toes to kiss the back of his neck, hitting a sensitive spot and running chills down his spine.

"Please, Christine, stop before I can't," I smile at his words and lower my hands to rest just above where he would be. The plan is working perfectly.

He momentarily caves and leans outward, toward my hands, but then stops and whispers, "Please Christine."

"Erik, if I wasn't sure that it was you who I wanted then I wouldn't be doing this, but I'm sure now that it is you that I want to spend the rest of my days with. Please, don't be afraid, not for me," I kiss his neck.

"Only for you, Christine," he responds.

"Not now," I kiss him again.

"Always," my hands lower.

"Enough to do this?" he arches into my hands further.

"If you want it," he moans as I stroke him through his pants.

"I do," he turns in my grasp and pulls me to him, kissing me deeply. I move up to him and he leads me backwards toward the bed again. When we find it he lowers me backwards onto it, never breaking his lips from mine.

We finally break, eahc of us gasping for air, as he pulls me further onto the bed, my head resting on the pillows. I then starts to gently undo my shirt. I can tell that for each of us this is something new, and I know he can sense this as well.

He pulls the shirt from my arms and I help shrug it off entirely. He looks down at my body, still covered in my corset and chemise.

His hands snake around to my back and pull me towards him, trying to undo my corset, and failing miserably. I move my hands so that they are over his and I guide him, helping him undo the terrible contraption completely. When it's loose enough to remove he pulls it open and I arch my back to get it out from under me.

His lips begin to trace the red lines that are left on my skin and I feel a moan escape my lips that only seems to make him more hungry.

He then undoes the chemise with ease, sliding it off of me, and moving his lips along my bare skin. The feel of his lips is intoxicating as he moves to my breast. A long moan escapes my lips and he smiles.

I then move my arms between us and start to unbutton his shirt. This is removed with little dificulty and I start to think I have it easy when I see that he is wearing a second shirt.

"I never knew boys liked to dress up as much as girls," I smile.

"We only do it to impress," he kisses my lips as my hands guide themselves in the process of removing this second shirt.

When it is finally removed I marvel at his skin, but cringe to see the scars that my angel bares.

I flip him over and I start to run my lips over the scars, lightly caressing them with my hands. He arches up into my touch and I move slower, causing him to moan loud.

I realize that he is also tortured by the point that his pants are still on. Moving even slower now I start to undo his pants. Half way through he whispers my name and I hurry the task a little.

Finally removing his pants he flips me onto my back again and lowers his hips so that we are meeting flesh on flesh.

I gasp at the feeling and he turns away, but I force him to look back at me and then I kiss him, his hands exploring my body.

When his hands travel by my hips I break the kiss and exhale, "Erik."

He moves his hands agonizingly slow between my legs and then up further, finding my center and causing me to whimper.

He removes his hands I start to explore him this time. When I get closer, just by his waist, I can feel him respond. He is so much more sensitive to touch then me, but then I guess I should have expected it to be such.

He then moves to find my center again, and whispers to me, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I reply, barely able to get out the one word.

He moves into me, slowly and carefully at first, then a bit faster, until he meets resistance. Holding still he strokes my hair, "I know this sill hurt you."

"So do I," I insist.

"Then do you wish for me to continue?" he kisses me, gently.

"Yes," with this he moves to thrust, and he does, hard.

I cry out and he instantly stops again, hushing me, stroking my hair and silencing me with a kiss.

"Well, I'm yours," I whisper, finally finding my voice.

He smiles, "And I am yours."

With this he starts to move within me again, gently and rhythemically. He then starts to move faster and I can feel his perspiration mixing with mine.

Soon I feel him buck extra hard and we both cry out, coming, and then he pulls out of me, collapsing at my side.

For a few moments I am too tired to move, but then I get my barings and start to stroke his hair out of his face, running my fingers through it soothingly.

He finally comes to as well, "Christine?"

"I love you," I kiss him.

"I love you too," he whispers.

"I know," I smile.

I feel myself drifting off, so I give him one more kiss and whisper, "Goodnight."

I hear him whisper something as well, but I do not comprehend it as I fall into a blissful sleep in the arms of my angel.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

a/n: what do you think?sevenreviews to update the second (and last) chapter.


	2. The End

**a/n: well, for all of those who reviewed I thank you deeply! Thank you again! Please review this final chapter.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I wake up and feel a single arm circling me around my waist. I look up and see Erik, my back against his stomach, an arm securely around me. I realize now that he doesn't want me to leave, like it's his worst fear, and I realize that I should have noticed this before. The thought sends a pain shooting through my chest.

I start to lightly whisper a song from my childhood:

Staring into nothingness,

I lift my head to see you.

But everytime I do,

I feel it can't be true.

You came to me against all odds,

As if you belonged to the gods.

I never want to lose you,

And that I know is true.

I stop singing as I feel him stir behind me, "What song is that?"

I tighten my arms around his, which has moved to my chest, as I smile sadly, "My father sang it to me, when I was younger. There was more, but I don't remember it. It had no name."

He kisses the back of my head, burying his face in my hair. A deep silence falls over us, but it is surprisingly a comfortable silence.

He breaks the silence with soft words, "I had a wonderful dream last night."

His voice shows he's still half asleep. I smile and answer, "And what happened in this dream?"

His voice grows even more distant, "You and I were living in a grand mansion, a house, beautifully decorated, all our own. And my face, it wasn't like it is now, it was just as normal face as ever. I remember that I was walking down the street, in sunlight. You were so amazingly beautiful in the sun."

I find that I have tears running silently down my cheeks, "That sounds wonderful, Erik."

"They say dreams reflect our deepest feelings, like our fears and our dreams," he sounds more sad now.

There's another silence. I can't think of hos to respond, but I feel like I should. Then I feel his shoulders and amrs shaking, and I can tell he is crying.

I turn in his arms, allowing myself to move even closer to him, molding against his body, holding him close to me, hushing him. He keeps at his sobs, but he wraps his arms around me tighter, holding me as close as I can get, and seeming to want to melt right into my body. Anymore of this and I will.

"I'm sorry, Christine," he chokes out.

"Erik, please, don't be sorry, especially since you have no reason to be," I coo back at him.

He pulls back, the tears still running down his cheeks, "But Christine, I'll never be able to give you that life."

"I don't want that life, Erik! I onlt want a life with you!" I demand.

He quickly turns away, and starts getting dressed, ending the conversation momentarily. I'm glad he has, I hate fighting, especially when I'm fighting him.

He turns back to me and I see his eyes are dry now, but are now red rimmed and puffy.

I can't stand to see him like this and instead I pulll him to me and we kiss, deeply. The unfortunate thing is neither of us notice our newest guest in the room, whom we only notice when he speaks.

"Christine."

The voice is sad and familiar.

Raoul!

I pull back from Erik to be met with the sad face of Raoul, standing in the door way, lokoing as though he has just been shot in the heart.

"Raoul," my voice is weak.

Erik tries to hold me in his arms, but I stand up and move to Raoul. Once right in front of him I whisper, "Please, Raoul, try to understand."

"I can't even begin to try," he answers.

His words peirce my heart but he doesn't stop there, "Why Christine? I love you! I thought you loved me too. You even agreed to be engaged to me, and possibly marry me. Was that all a game to you?"

"No Raoul!" I shoot back, "Of course not, I do not play such horrid games. Please, Raoul, I truly did love you, but I realized that it was only my foolish childhood dreams that kept me with you, and no one should marry under those circumstances. I don't want to hurt you."

"Too late," he whispers coldly, "you already have."

With this he turns to Erik, "I swear to God, under any other circumstances I would have killed you. The next time I see you I will make sure you don't get to be so lucky."

He turns to me one last time, "Are you sure this life is what you truly want?"

I sigh, trying to buy some time to think of a way to make this painless, but I can't, "Yes, Raoul."

"Fine," he takes the ring that I unconsciously still have around my neck, "then the engagment is off, and you are free to marry whom you choose, but don't you ever try to come back to me!"

He storms out then, leaving Erik laughing behind me, and me, still standing where I had been, about to collapse.

Erik moves to try and take me into his arms again, still laughing, but again I shrug him off. This time I run to the edge of the lake where I can just see Raoul moving up the stone pathway, and I cry.

Falling to my knees, as if under the weight of the world I cry.

I hear a sad voice behind me, barely audible, the words not meant for me to hear, still over by the bedroom door, "Maybe you shouldn't have stayed. I am too greedy."

I don't acknowledge that I have heard the words and instead cry harder. When my angel comes up behind me I throw myself into his arms, holding onto him likea last lifeline.

"My beautiful Christine, I am so sorry," he whispers.

"You shouldn't be, it is not myself or you that I cry for. I cry for Raoul," he takes the words the wrong way though, stiffening in my arms. "No, my angel, I cry for the man that was once my childhood friend. I love you, but I still consider him a true friend to me, and the pain of seeing him sad is almost unbearable."

"Almost?" he seems surprised.

"There's still the fact that I love you," I answer, calming down and nestling my head on his shoulder.

My angel, Erik, why don't you seem to understand that I love you?

I feel him relax in my grip, as I have now relaxed and I whisper to him, "My angel, come with me."

I move to stand up and he does the same, and we walk together back to the bedroom.

"Why are we back here Christine?" he whispers.

"I want to prove that I truly love you," I answer, pulling him to the bed.

Once there I quickly start to shed the thin layer of clothes that I have put on and I shed him of his thin layer as well. The two of us now sit together, naked, me crawling into his lap. The motion arouses him, causing the same to happen to me. I start to move around in his lap, causing him to harden. He breath hisses sharply as I move to straddle his hips, causing our bodies to press together. I know he is sensitive, and I take advantage of the fact.

I lay him back on the bed and start to touch him, moving my hand just right, causing him to cry out a little. I love the thought of being in control and I love the sound of him crying my name, so I move a bit more, and then push him completely onto the bed.

Making sure that we are both as comfortable as posssible I quickly drive myself on top of him, and I can feel him inside me again. I love this feeling, and so I start a steady rhythm of ecstasy. I move harder against him and I feel him come, as he cries my name. I slowly move myself to his side, tired, but not done with him yet.

I start to trail kisses along from his mouth to his neck. Then I trail my kisses a little lower, moving my hands to replace my lips as I reach his lower chest. Then my hands move down to his hips, and then to his groin, again touching him just right. He whimpers and I start to move my hand now, kissing his lips as I do so, making the process unbearable for both of us. Again I feel him come, this time without crying out, and he spills hot over my hand. I do not mind and I continue the kisses.

Finally I stop and curl against his side, my clean hand stroking his soaked hair.

"Christine," he pants.

"Yes, Erik?" I do the same.

"You're a very convincing person," he smiles.

I laugh, "I'm glad."

I am truly glad, too. I really do love him, and I really do want to be with him for the rest of my life.

I'm not a psycic, but I have a feeling things will turn out just fine.

0o0o0o0o0o0

a/n: please review, I would love to hear feedback form you!


End file.
